


Press Tour

by SunnyIsSherLokid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyIsSherLokid/pseuds/SunnyIsSherLokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Press Tour, Chris does something to annoy Jeremy. Sexy time ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total AU that stemmed from a GIF on Tumblr where Evan's is stroking the leather chair he is sitting in AND the idea of that fine leather jacket Renner was wearing.

"You stupid motherfucker" is all I hear in the millisecond before he pushes me roughly against the wall in the darkened, deserted hallway. "What the fuck was that all about in there?"

I smirk, which I know is dangerous given the mood he seems to be in.  
"Why Mr. Renner, I am quite sure I don't have a clue what you are talking about!"

"The hell you don't" His strong forearms are still holding me against the wall and I can feel my cock start to strain against my jeans. "Stroking that LEATHER armchair like that? Fuck! Even Hemsworth noticed! You thought I wouldn't??!!" He practically growls out the last few words. 

I run my hand up the arm of his leather jacket, "Hemsworth can think what he wants, but it was this jacket I was thinking of while sitting there. The way it feels beneath my hands.... my tongue..." I dip my head, nuzzling my nose into this neck as I run my tongue along the collar of his jacket, "...my cock." I grind my hips into him; because of our height difference, my cock is grinding into his stomach... but I know he gets the picture.

I switch our positions easily, his back now against the cold wall. He may be the dominant one in this relationship, but I still have a good 80lbs in muscle on him and I like to use it whenever possible. I grind against him unabashedly, eliciting breathy growls from him as I do so. 

"You need to pay for that," His raspy voice doing things to me, "I had to try to stay calm in my seat back there. Cobie knew something was up. So ya.. you need to pay..." He gets an evil smirk on his face as his hands come up to my shoulders and he begins to push them down, forcing me to my knees in front of him.

"This isn't much of a punishment Renner," I say as I undo the red belt I lent him this morning, "You know how much I love sucking your cock." He snorts a laugh and makes a hurry up motion with his fingers. I laugh while I unzip his jeans; his cock spills out, already hard as rock. Normally would savor in teasing it but today that isn't what either of us need. I wet my lips while looking up into his eyes and take as much of his cock in my mouth in one thrust as I can. The suddenness of it makes him throw his head back in ecstasy, banging it hard on the wall behind him. His one hand is holding his shirt up with a death grip while the other one is firmly planted on the back of my head. I move my mouth up and down his shaft with vigor; the sounds are obscene.

I take my mouth from his cock with a !pop! and move lower, sucking on his balls. The groan he makes is animalistic and it continues while I scrape my bearded chin over his thighs. I want him to feel them burn during his next interview alongside Cobie. 

I move back up to the main attraction and add a hand this time. He never lasts long when I add in a hand and that's just fine with me, I want so desperately to be kissing his beautiful lips. I take him as deep as I can, flicking my wrist and tightening my grip while fighting against the hold he has on my head. With one guttural cry, his whole body shudders and he spills inside my mouth. I swallow each drop and feel his hands pulling desperately at me to stand up.

When I do, his lips crash against mine and his tongue is forcing it's way inside my mouth, exploring every inch and lapping up what is left of his juices in my mouth. When we finally pull apart, we are both breathing heavily. There is a vibrating coming from Jeremy's pants on the floor. I bend over, licking along his shaft as I pull his cell out of his pocket. He groans as he takes it from me and answers it. 

"Ya Cobie, I'll be there shortly. Just uh, just freshening up a bit" He hangs up with out saying good-bye and pulls his pants back up. He leans up and pulls my face down to meet his lips again. This time he kisses me soft and sweet and walks away without another word.


End file.
